


Sin concecuencias.

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dark Steve, Hurt Danny, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Danny, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2019-11-13 13:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18032789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Danny nunca imagino que Steve podria tener un lado oscuro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fic que escribo.
> 
> Ya tenia un tiempo queriendo publicar, pero no me animaba.
> 
> No me pertenece hawaii five-0 ni ninguno de sus personajes.
> 
> Disfrutad

Steve estaba pensando en como decirle a su mejor amigo que estaba enamorado de el. Tenia que admitir que se encontraba un poco frustrado, ya que deseaba poder demostrarle a su compañero cuanto lo amaba, queria tocarlo, hacerlo suyo y nunca soltarlo,fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que alguien llama su nombre.

"Hey Steve bebe ¿estas bien?"

"¡¡Hey Danno!! Por supuesto que estoy bien ¿porque no lo estaria?"

"No lo se dimelo tu, dije tu nombre por lo menos dos veces"

"Estoy bien amigo no te preocupes, mejor dime ¿que te trae a esta humilde casa?" dijo Steve tratando de ocultar una sonrisa pero fallando.

"Bueno ya que preguntaste tan educadamente dejame contarte que Rachel y yo lo volveremos a estar juntos " Danny sonrio y se sonrojo un poco."

"¿Qué?" Dijo steve bruscamente, sin poder entender que es lo que Danny esperaba que hiciera.

"Que Rachel y yo somos pareja otra vez ¿que parte no te quedo clara animal?"

"La parte en la que vuelves con ella ¿acaso eres tan estupido? ella te engaño con Stan cuando todavia estabas casado con ella y luego te mintio diciendote que no eras el padre de Charlie y solo te conto la verdad al respecto cuando el niño estaba muriendo..."

"Yo se eso, pero hemos hablado empezaremos a ir a terapia de pareja para que nos ayude a llevar una relación más sana, ahora ella y yo nos llevamos mejor, ¿porque reacciones así? Crei que me apoyarias en esto pense que te podrias feliz"

"Pff ¿Como diablos quieres que me alegre cuando esa perra te a lastimado más veces de las que puedo contar? No puedo entender porque quieres volver con ella, cuando puedes estar con alguien que te ame de verdad."

"Rachel no es ninguna perra así que no hables de esa forma de ella porque yo todavía la quiero, me preocupo por ella"

"Daniel entiende que ella solo se aprovecha de ti, ¿stan se separo de ella y ahora ella busca restaurar las cosas contigo? Por favor abre los ojos" Steve se estaba alterando y esto no acabará nada bien puede sentirlo.

"Es la madre de mis hijos todavia la amo"

"NO LA AMAS DANNY, SIMPLEMENTE QUIERES RECUPERAR LO QUE TENIAS CON ELLA EN NEW JERSEY"exploto Steve no soportando la idea de que su Danno quiera estar con la perra de su ex mujer" SOLO QUIERES VOLVER A TENER UNA MALDITA FAMILIAA"

"¡¡¡Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESO!!!" Danny grito con frustración e ignoro a esa vocecita que le decia que se callara y se fuera.

"IDIOTAAA" Steve se sentia exasperado por lo estupido que estaba siendo su compañero" ME IMPORTA PORQUE ¡¡TE AMO!! Y NO QUIERO VERTE HERIDO"

"¿Que? Pff deja de decir tonterias Steve"

"No es ninguna tonteria Daniel te amo lo he hecho desde hace tiempo"

Con eso dicho Steve agarro a Danny lo empujo hacia la pared y lo beso, sintio como su amigo se congelo, pero cuando se le paso el shock trato de safarse pero Steve no estaba teniendo nada de eso así que lo apreto contra la pared agarrando sus manos poniendolas arriba de su cabeza, Danny trataba de patearlo pero Steve logro separar sus piernas y metio su mano en los pantalones de su amigo agarro la polla y comenzó a acariciar al mismo tiempo que mordia la unión del cuello y hombro de su compañero.

"Steve p-para aaaggggg"

Cuando Steve sintio el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en su boca solto a su compañero tirandolo al suelo observando como se deslizaba hacia atras acomodando su ropa y mirandolo con miedo.

"S-steve ¿porque hiciste esto?"

"Te lo dije me gustas mucho"

"P-p-ppero yo no" Danny estaba temblando y sus ojos llorosos por un momento Steve se sintio mal por lo que hizo pero lo descarto solo porque esa podria ser la unica vez que tocara a su Danno de esa manera "Steve yo no soy gay por lo tanto no me gustas de esa manera no me siento atraido hacia ti y nunca NUNCA vuelvas a tocarme porque si lo haces otra vez te metere a prisión y hare que te maten, me voy demente."

 

Steve solo vio como su amigo se iba, quedandose solo y excitado en su cocina por lo que subio a su habitación quitandose la ropa se toco hasta que llego y se acomodo para dormir sonriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Danny se desperto se dio cuenta de cuatro cosas, la primera es que se sentia un poco desorientado, la segunda es que le dolian los brazos porque estaba encadenado como una estrella de mar, la tercera es que se encontraba desnudo y la cuarta es que no podia ver nada.

Sintio una oleada de pánico pero se obligo a controlarse ya que nada bueno saldria en desmayarse, por lo tanto se enfoco en tratar de liberar sus muñecas sin mucho exito pero eso no le impidio seguir intentando, no sabe cuanto tiempo estubo jalando sus brazos y piernas pero fue lo suficiente como para lastimarse. De pronto escucho que alguien entraba a la habitación, escucho el movimiento por lo que decidio romper el silencio

"Vaya hasta que se dignan a aparecer ante mi humilde presencia, digame en que le puedo ayudar" dijo Danny con sarcarmo

"Creo que la pregunta correcta es lo que haras tu por "

"¿En serio? ¿Estas usando un cambiador de vos? JA! Eso es tan estupido ¿acaso temes que te reconos.... ugg" Danny no pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo por el golpe que recibio.

"¿Porque mejor no te callas? Antes de que decida cortarte la lengua"

"Pff dejame decirte que eres el primero ni serás el ultimo en dar esa amenaza"

"Entonces tendré que enseñarte a golpes" Y lo siguiente que experimenta danny es dolor en su cuerpo golpe tras golpe 

"¿Eso... es todo... lo que.... tienes?" Dijo Danny entre jadeos

"Oh no detective, esto es solo el comienzo" 

De pronto Danny siente una mano en sus nalgas y comienza a tener miedo porque tiene la sospecha de que lo que esta por pasar será una pesadilla.

"¡¡HEY!! ¿Que crees que estas haciendo? ¡¡¡sueltame!!!" Su captor lo jalo del pelo y al mismo tiempo le metio dos dedos "AAAHHH ¿que estas haciendo? ¡ Saca tus malditas manos de mi!

"Daniel Daniel Daniel, aqui tu no puedes exigir nada, no podrás detenerme" en cuanto termino de hablar Danny sintio como su captor le metia su polla en el el culo de una sola estocada.

"GGGGAAAAAAAAAHHH DETENTEEEE IMBECIL AAHH" Danny no pudoo evitar gritar le dolia mucho sentia que lo estaban partiendo en dos, su captor agarro su polla hasta que estuvo duro luego llevo sus manos a sus caderas y aumento la velocidad, Danny no paraba de luchar se retorcia tratando de safarse solo sentia como algo le bajaba por las piernas el supone que es sangre " ¡¡¡SUELTAMEEE!!! GGGGAAAA"

"Mirate tan impotente, el policia fuerte, seguro de si mismo, un tipo coqueto se encuentra ahora atado a mi merced para jugar todo lo que yo quiera" le susurraba al oido y Danny solo queria llorar queria que esto se acabara, era tan humillante "Ah tan apretado, esto te lo has buscado tu, provocandome con tu cuerpo, usando toda esa ropa apretada"

"De-detente por favor p-para" odiaba que su voz sonara tan quebrada, el queria que esto acabara, que fuera un simple sueño del cual pudiera despertarse.

"Llega para mi vamos haslo" 

"Aaggg deten..te" Danny sabia que la estimulación no deseada que su captor le daba le hicieron llegar al orgasmo "Nn-nnoo"

"Si si si nnnnggggg" Danny solo sintio el calido liquido en su interior "bien esto a sido muy bueno nos veremos más tarde mi niño"

"¡¡¡PUDRETE!!!

Su captor solo se rio dejandolo solo, Danny empezo a llorar de vergüenza, frustración no sabia como sentirse con lo que le acaba de pasar, el jamás penso que esto le podria ocurrir a el, ah pero como deseaba estar con Steve para sentirse seguro, se arrepintio tanto de su pelea, el simplemente queria que su amigo viniera por el.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve se levanto temprano y muy lleno de energia, por lo cual salio a nadar varios kilometros para deshacer la mayor parte desu hiper actividad, al llegar desayuno, hizo un poco de ejercicio fisico con su nuevo juguete, se ducho y se fue al trabajo.

Al llegar decidio hacer su papeleo para pasar el tiempo más rapido, puso su cara de pocos amigos para que nadie lo molestara. Alrededor de medio dia vio como Lou se acercaba a su oficina el supone que le toco la paja corta para preguntarle donde estaba Danny.

"Hola steve" dijo Lou con una sonrisa tratando de ocultar su preocupación.

"¿Qué eslo que quieres Lou?" Le contesto Steve con un tono molesto que decia claramente que no le agradaba ver a su amigo ahí con el.

"Bueno ya que no quieres conversar ire directo al grano"

"Bien hazlo rapido que no quiero hablar con nadie"

"Bien, ¿Dónde esta Danny? Por lo general el siempre llegua temprano.

"Pfff.... ¿Porqué deberia de saber donde esta el? No soy su niñera para estar al pendiente de lo que hace.

"Steve" le dijo Lou con un leve tono de advertencia.

"Yo que se... talvez simplemente no quiso venir por la discución que tuvimos ayer" le respondio Steve dejando claro cuanto le molestaba hablar de esto.

"McGarrett ustedes discuten todo el tiempo, ¿que fue diferente en esta discución?"

"JA! el muy imbecil me dijo que se junto con Rachel otra vez" dijo muy enojado Steve.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Lou un poco sorprendido por lo que esta escuchando.

"¡¡¡ESA MISMA FUE MI REACCIÓN!!!" Grito Steve dejando ver cuan enojado estaba con la noticia que su amigo le dijo el dia de ayer"El muy estupido pensó que lo iba a felicitar, pero dime ¡¡¡DIMEEE COMO PUEDO ALEGRARME POR EL CUANDO LA MALDITA CUCARACHA DE RACHEL LO LASTIMO DIME!!!!"

"Hum... supongo que eso no fue bien"

"Pff eso es un eufemismo, no entiendo como puede pensar que lo felicitaria si esa arpia se la vive mintiendole, tratando de quitarle a sus hijos, alejandolo de su trabajo, no entiendo que es lo que ve en ella Dios" dijo Steve con exasperación.

"Hey Steve, dejalo no vas a convencerlo solamente queda esperar hasta que suceda lo inevitable. Sabemos que Rachel tarde o temprano lo va a lastimar de nuevo y cuando esto suceda tu como su mejor amigo estaras ahí, lo consolaras y podrás hacerle ver que Rachel es una vivora esperando herirlo cuando menos se lo espere"

"Lou.. yo..." Steve no dijo nada más porque se le quebro la voz.

"¿Que paso?"

"Yo... le dije que lo amo, que me enamore de el y luego yo... oh Dios lo bese, lo bese lou, m-me dijo que me d-detuviera y no lo escuche"

"Oh Steve lo siento amigo, lo siento mucho"

"Me dijo que no le gusto Lou ¿y si me odia? ¿y si ya no quiere ser mi amigo?

"Hey tranquilo amigo, estoy seguro de que tiene solución, además que no es como Danny faltar por esta discución, el es muy profesional y no dejaria que algo como esto le impidiera hacer su trabajo" le dijo Lou muy comprensivo.

"Hummm bueno" dijo Steve no muy seguro de lo que su compañero le decia "pero tienes razon, ire a su casa tal vez se quedo dormido o no se y me disculpare con el, creo que fui muy brusco con el"

Lou solo sonrio por lo avergonzado que se miraba Steve "Vamos te acompañare"

Quince minutos más tarde se encontraban fuera de la casa de Danny, pero cuando seacercaron vieron que la puerta estaba entreabierta, rapidamente sacaron sus armas entrando silenciosamente al lugar, revisando espacio por espacio.

"Lou no esta, no esta Dios y ¿si le paso algo? No no nono nono" dijo Steve medio desesperado.

"Hey McGarrett calmate si te pones así no le serás de ayuda a Danny" dijo Lou ferozmente

"Si lo siento tienes razón, bueno por lo que vemos aqui el no está pero su carro se encuentra estacionado ahí afuera"

"¿Ya lo llamaste?" Pregunto lou

"Huuuumm no pense en eso, ahorita lo llamo" Steve marco el numero de su amigo sin esperar realmete que este le contestara "es inutil Lou, no me responde"

"Hmm marca otra vez, me parecio escuchar algo" mientras Steve marca Lou se agacha debajo de la cama y recupera el telefono de su amigo " Steve esto.... esto no esta bien"

"¿Crees que no lo se? No soy estupido se que algo ha pasado aqui, llama al forense necesito que vengan a tomar muestras para ver si se han dejado alguna huella o algo que pueda delatar a los que entraron aqui"

"De acuerdo"

Mientras que Lou hacia la llamada, vio como chin y kono salian del auto luciendo preocupados por su rubio compañero.

"Hey jefe, ¿que han encontrado?" Pregunto kono

"Nada, absolutamente nada, vamos ha hablar con los vecinos para ver si vieron algo"

"Por supuesto" dijeronlos primos al unisono

 

Así se pasaron el resto del dia sin conseguir información util respecto a lo que le habia pasado al rubio. Cuando estaban en el laboratorio esperando tener una buena noticia, pero grande fue su decepción porque no se encontro nada lo unico fue la entrada forzada, sin embargo eso no les ayudaba mucho.

Estuvieron dia tras dia intentando encontrar a su amigo sin exito alguno y fue solo hasta que el gobernador les obligo a abandonar el caso que pudieron descansar, todos estaban un poco frustrados al respecto sin embargo Steve aprevecho la semana que el gobernador le obligo a tomar libres así que se fue ansiosamente a su casa para poder sacar su fruatración y exceso de energia con su más reciete saco de boxeo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen la demora, tuve unas semanas muy Ocupadas
> 
> Espero disfruten el capitulo.

Cuando Danny despertó se sentía desorientado, no sabia cuanto tiempo su captor lo mantuvo encerrado, el solo sabia que le dolia todo su cuerpo y su culo ardia. Perdio la cuenta de las veces que su secuestrador lo violo y lo golpeo. Danny poco a poco iba perdiendo la esperanza de que su equipo lo rescataria, cada minuto que pasaba sentía como se daba por vencido, no sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo perdido en sus pensamientos. Derrepente se sobresalto cuando sintio unas manos que siempre le causaban dolor en su cuerpo, se movio desesperadamente tratando de safarse de quien lo agarraba sin embargo nunca se imagino que escucharia la voz de su amigo, la cual lo llenaba de esperanza.

"Shhh tranquilo Danno"

Cuando steve le quito la venda y procedio a desencadenarlo danny no podia evitar llorar de alegria porque lo habian encontrado y ya no lo iban a lastimar más, por fin estaría seguro por eso encuanto estuvo libre se abrazo de Steve a pesar del dolor que sentia hizo un gran esfuerzo para ponerse entre los brazos de su amigo donde se sintio protegido.

"Steve.... Steve" sollozó Danny "viniste por mi, gracias gracias" 

"Shhh Danno no llores, esto no es para tanto"

"¿Qué?" Dijo Danny en un susurro sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo "¿Steve? ¿Ppor..porque dices eso?"

"Ja!! Porque nadie te encontro cariño"

Cuando Steve le dijo lo recosto en el piso, se abrio los pantalones y Danny trato de alejarse comprendiendo que fue su amigo quien lo lastimo, sin embargo Steve lo sujeto fuertemente ocasionandole un ataque de pánico. Danny estaba muy adolorido por lo que su movimiento era muy limitado sumandole a eso que se sentia muy debil su compañero pudo dominarlo, el simplemente grito cuando sintio la intrusión dentro de el.

"Shhhh Danno tranquilo, si no te relajas te dolerá más de lo que ya te duele"

"S-ssteve ppor fa-favor no me h-hhagas e-esto ddejame ir por favor" sollozó Danny, se encontraba tan asustado que no podia pensar en como salir de esto "Steve d..deten...te agg por favor... me duele steve p...para"

Steve ignoró sus suplicas, apretandolo por sus hombros y aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas. Danny siguio suplicando con la esperanza de que su amigo se detuviera pero eso nunca sucedio, solo ocasiono que Steve empezara a golpear su próstata por lo que empezó a exitarse Danny estaba horrorizado de ponerse duro, sintio como su compañero lo masturbaba y eso lo asustaba un poco más.

"No no no nonono no por favor no por favor"

"Vamos Danno dejate ir, se que lo quieres no te resistas"

"Steve no por favor no quiero por favor" Danny estaba tenso sentía que su orgasmo estaba cerca y no sabe cuanto más podría resistir " p...para n..no steve"

"Vamos Danno termina para mi vamos se que te encanta"

"N...nooo aggghh" Danny solto un grito cuando llegó, se encontraba temblando por las replicas.

"Jajaja!!! Si si, jaja lo sabia, dices detente pero aahh!! En realidad te encanta que te den por el culo hhmmm" Steve ya no podia contenerse más por lo que se corrio dentro de su amigo "nnggg DANNOO!!!

Despues de unos minutos Steve salio de Danny viendo la mancha de sangre y semen que salia por el agujero de su compañero, se levanto y fue por un tapon para ponerselo para evitar que su semilla saliera de su amigo.

"Sabes Danno esto fue fantastico"

Danny no le contesto simplemente volteo su rostro avergonzado por haberse corrido mientras Steve lo violaba, nunca podría haberse imaginado vivir una pesadilla así, se sentía tan sucio tan contaminado y sin valor que no podia evitar llorar por todo lo que le está pasando. 

Danny sabia que el cuerpo reaccionaba a los estimulos y no porque le hubiera gustado lo que su mejor amigo le hacia, sin embargo el saber eso no lo ayudaba para dejar de sentirse culpable por lo que paso, no podia dejar de pensar que si no le gustaban los hombres no debia de haberse exitado tanto cuando Steve lo toco y lo penetro.

"Danno..." susurro steve mientras lo besaba y acariciaba tranquilamente "no sabes cuanto disfrute el tener sexo contigo, eres toda una perra, a partir de hoy eres mi juguete favorito por hoy hemos términado nuestra sesión. Pero no te preocupes que volvere más tarde buscando un poco de diversión"

Danny no respondio solo miro hacia otro lado evitando la mirada de Steve, se sentia tan avergonzado que no sabia como reaccionar al respecto, solo esperó a que Steve saliera de la habitación que se encontraba para arrastrarse a la pequeña ducha que podia ver al fondo de su prisión.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estaba un poco indecisa con este capitulo, pero al final me animaron a que lo publicará...
> 
> Batallé un poquito en escribirlo de manera que me gustará y al final quedo un poco dulce...
> 
> Espero lo disfruten :)

Danny no sabia como sentirse con todo lo que le está pasando, todavia no puede llegar a un acuerdo con que su mejor amigo lo esté violando, quiere creer que es un sueño pero el sabe en lo profundo de su ser que es real y que toda está situación lo lastima mucho. No sabe cuanto más podrá resistir al abuso fisico y sexual que esta viviendo.

Simplemente quiere que todo se detenga porque todo le duele el y no quiere que le duela no quiere romperse pero eso al parecer no le importa a su amigo y el esta intentando mantenerse firme y fuerte pero ya no tiene fuerzas, se siente tan débil, tan ínutil que en estos dias no ha luchado contra su amigo y lo ha dejado hacer lo que quiera con el.

Quiere cerrar sus ojos y no volver abrirlos, solo quiere descansar del sufrimiento porque ya no puede más ya no puede, su espirítu se marchita cada vez más dejandolo poco a poco vacío por dentro secando sus ganas de vivir, sus ganas de luchar, ya no le importa que le pase solo quiere morir ante eso siente una profunda tristeza ya que si muere jamás volverá a ver a sus preciosos hijos. 

De pronto escucha como Steve entra en la habitación que el supone es el sótano oculto debajo de las escaleras, Danny no se mueve simplemente se queda quieto en el piso esperando el siguiente movimiento.

"Danno ¿Estas bien?" Steve espera una respuesta pero lo único que recive es total silencio, por lo tanto decidé acercarse y tocar a su amigo "Danno... estas hirviendo"

Steve se preocupó porque al parecer su Danno se enfermó y eso explicaria el porqur estos ultimos dias su amigo no luchaba contra el tanto así que lo recogío y lo llevo a su habitación, lo colocó en su cama y fue al baño por un recipiente con agua y un paño, cuando regreso a su habitación empezó a pasarle con el trapo mojado a su amigo.

"N-nnnoo... f-frio" susurro Danny tratando de alejarse .

"Shhh tranquilo Danno, es para tu bien tienes fiebre y debemo bajarla no te hare daño" tranquilizaba Steve.

"N-no p-por ffavor"

"Shhh esta bien bebe esta bien, no te hare daño"

Con esas ultimas palabras que Steve le susurro, Danny se quedo dormido. Steve solo lo miraba dormir acariciando un poco su rostro de vez en cuando, dos horas despues Steve fue a la cocina para hacer un caldo de pollo para darle de comer a su amigo.

Volvio a la habitación con una bandeja con comida dejandola en la mesita de noche que esta junto a la cama y procedio a despertar a si compañero.

"Hey Danny despierta, Danny" Steve lo movia de su hombro para despertarlo pero eso mo estaba funcionando "Danno es hora de comer anda despierta"

Danny empezó a sentir pequeños besos sobre su rostro y que le instaban a abrir sus ojos, así que Danny queria saber quien le hablaba y le acariciaba por lo que abrio sus ojos cansadamente.

"¿S-steve?" Dijo Danny parpadeando lentamente, luego tuvo miedo porque no estaba obedeciendo "l-llo s-siento y-yo n.." 

"Shhh esta bien Danno" le dijo Steve cortando lo que iba a decir "tranquilo cariño estas enfermo, no te hare daño vamos a sentarte para comer, te hice un caldo de pollo y traigo un jugo de naranja, té de manzanilla y algunas tostadas" dijo Steve con una sonrisa amigable

"Ummm b-bue...no"

Danny estaba confundido por el comportamiento de Steve, el esperaba una ronda de golpes y sexo no este lado tan dulce y amable de su amigo pero debia admitir que le gustaba más este trato. Muy en el fondo sabia que no debia dejarse engañar por tal acción pero no podia evitarlo haria cualquier cosa para que el dolor se detuviera.

Se volvio una rutina el que Steve cuidara de Danny, incluso lo curo de sus heridas y no lo toco durante ese tiempo, todo parecía estar bien y Danny poco a poco empezó a sentirse querido por Steve.

"Danno ¿como te sientes?"

"Bien"

"Hhmm me alegro" Steve se acerco y comenzó a acariciar su rostro y depositar besos en su pecho "Danno... te amo mucho" susurro Steve mientras besaba sus labios.

"Steve.." suspiro Danny no muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero disfrutando de las suaves caricias que su amigo le daba.

Poco a poco Steve logro tener a su amigo todo exitado y con mucho cuidado lo comenzó a preparar, al principio creyo que iba a tener que forzarlo pero al parecer pasar dos meses cuidandolo y mimandolo hicieron el truco para que Danny se dejara tocar, Steve estaba emocionado porque al final habia funcionado su plan y ahora podia disfrutar de tomar a su amigo cuantas veces quiera sin que tuviera que golpearlo.

Por lo tanto Steve paso la tarde teniendo sexo con Danny y su amigo estuvo más que dispuesto, ahora solo yacian en la cama, descansando despues de todo la actividad que hicieron.

"Danno ¿Estas bien"

"Si"

"¿Estas seguro? Porque talvez fui un poco brusco contigo" Steve solo estaba curioso de saber que sentia Danny.

"Umm si" Danny agacho la cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, cosa que al paracer no logro si la risa de Steve dice algo.

"Danno no sabes lo feliz que me haces que me dejes amarte sin necesidad de herirte"

"Um Steve" susurro Danny "yo... creo que t-te a-am.. amo" en cuanto termino de decir estas palabras Danny agacho la cabeza avergonzado por lo que sentía.

"Ohh bebe yo también te amo, dime...  ¿desde cuando te sientes así cariño?" 

"Umm al principio yo te aborrecia por todo lo que hacias pero me gusto la forma en que me trataste y me sentí seguro y creo que me enamore"

Steve lo beso profundamente, dandose cuenta de lo que realmente paso y que sin esperar que realmente funcionara, al final su plan dio resultado. Steve solo abrazó a Danny dando gracias a los dioses de que pudo lograr el sindrome de estocolmo en su amigo y así hacer que lo quisiera....


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno aqui esta la actualuzación!!!
> 
> Realmente no me convencieron mucho los diálogos y por más que trate de cambiarlos nada me convencía al final opte por dejarlos así.....
> 
> Espero que les guste y lo disfruten ...
> 
> Y quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus comentarios cuando empecé a publicar esto creí que nadie lo leería y me hace muy feliz la respuesta que ha tenido
> 
> Sobre todo quiero agradecer al grupo "McDanno" por alentarme a seguir y públicar este fic.
> 
> Y un reconocimiento especial a IMH3HoranCoxT que fue quien me inspiró a que esta historia se hicierá realidad 🌸🍄
> 
> Saludos ✌

Steve estaba muy contento de que su Danno empezara a quererlo y amarlo, Steve para poder lograr que eso sucediera le tomo tan solo 8 meses hasta que el rubio se rindío y se terminó enamoro de el. 

Steve ahora solo lo dejaba en el sótano cuando su amigo lo enojaba o hacía algo  que a el no le gustaba incluso de ves en cuando le pegaba cuando se recistía lo que le exigía pero por lo general siempre trataba de comportarse dulcemente con el rubio.

Por lo tanto esta mañana tan agradable Steve se encontraba llenando a su amigo de amor, estaba tan atrapado en la pasión del momento y en los dulces gemidos que soltaba el rubio, que no escuchó como se abría la puerta de su casa ni escucho cuando díjeron su nombre, el solo estaba concentrado en llegar a la liberación que no le importo nada ni nadie más.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chin, Lou y Joe llegaron a la casa de su jefe Steve McGarrett tocarón la puerta y esta se abrio, inmediatamente los tres se pusieron en alerta y entraron revisando la planta baja encontrandola despejada se pararon al pie de la escalera cuando escucharon un ruído en el piso de arriba.

"¿Steve?¿estas ahí amigo?" Dijo Lou al pie de las escaleras llamaron su nombre un par de veces pero no obtuvieron respuesta alguna, lo único que escucharon fue más ruido y sin pensarla dos veces subieron las escaleras deteniendose frente a la puerta de la recamara del seal.

Muy lentamente abrieron la puerta y lo que vieron los dejo impactados ya que no esperaban ver a su jefe teniendo sexo con su compañero desaparecido y aparentemente acababan de tener sus orgasmos pues ambos se quedaron quietos y abrazados en la cama.

Steve estaba satisfecho despues de pasar toda una semana con un caso bastante agotador, pasar un tiempo con su amante era la clave para liberarse de toda la frustración restante que le ocasiono su trabajo, mientras tanto disfruto de su reciente orgasmo y se encontraba en un estado muy relajado junto a su Danno quien estaba acurrucado a su lado.

Steve salío de su estado post orgasmico cuando escucho que se aclaraban la garganta y cuando volteo el comandante se tenso al descubrir a sus compañeros de trabajo estaban parados con expresiones de shock en la puerta de su recamara.

"Hmm hola chicos yo.... puedo explicarlo" solo sintío como Danny se ponia tenso y empezaba a temblar "shhh Danno esta bien esto no es tu culpa tranquilo" Steve logro tranquilizar a su amigo con palabras dulces y se levantó para tratar de explicar a sus amigos lo que han presenciado.

"Steve ¿porque tienes a Danny aquí en tu casa? ¿Porque nunca dijiste que lo habías encontrado?" Le dijo Chin tratando de entender la situación.

"Lo siento chicos pero simplemente no quería que supieran nada al respecto"

"¿Porque? El es nuestro amigo también"

"No importa el porque yo simplemente no los queria aquí de entrometidos"

Joe que habia estado observando todo en silencio y pensando porque Steve estaba tan a la defensiva con todo el asunto no dejaba de creer que algo se le escaba y de pronto todo hizo clic con lo que realmente sucedía, todo el comportamiento que pudo ver en williams y como los sigue mirando sin decir nada desde la cama de la habitación esperando a que Steve le diga que hacer y como Steve realmente no estaba triste por perder a su compañero fue tan claro como el agua y no sabe porque no lo vieron antes el porque si lo pensaba bien  steve no estaba tan desesperado por encontrar a su mejor amigo cuando se supo de su desaparición porque siempre fue el, todo este tiempo fue el.

"Tu lo secuestraste" afirmo Joe interrumpiendo la discución entre Chin, Steve y Lou "todo este tiempo lo has tenido tú ¿no es así?"

"Bueno para que negar algo que ya es bastante obvio"

"¿Que?¿Porque harías eso pense que Danny era tu mejor amigo?" Pregunto Chin desesperadamente por tratar de entender el por que haria esto Steve.

"Y eso que, a pesar de todo yo lo amo y no iba a permitir que regresara con alguien que le iba a romper el corazón, además el también me ama"

"Steve nos engañaste desde el principio ¿como pudiste mentirnos a la cara y dejarnos con la preocupación y tu sabiendo que Danny esta bien aun no decías nada?"

"Mira Lou se que si les hubiese dicho desde el principio me habrían detenido de realizar esto, además esta mejor conmigo que con la perra de Rachel y si se que todos estaban sufriendo con cuando pensaban que Danny habia sido secuestrado pero a pesar de eso estoy seguro de que ninguno de ustedes  me detendrá por haber tomado a mi mejor amigo y amante"

"¿y tú como puedes estar tan seguro de eso hijo? Somos tres téstigos que han escuchado tu confesión de haber secuestrado a un oficial de policía y yo estoy completamente seguro de que tu amigo ni siquiera te quería cuando lo tomaste"

"Si bueno, eso nunca lo podrás probar además que si me detienen estarían lastimando a Danny y yo se que eso no es lo que quieren hacer porque se que estan atraidos por Danny, a pesar de que saben que no deberían sentirse así no pueden evitarlo"

"Claro que no deja de decir estupideces" respondieron los dos policias y el seal

"Pff.. no es ninguna estupidez y no lo nieguen que siempre he sabido que les gusta Danny peronunca me ha molestado y eso se debe a que se con total seguridad que ustedes nunca intentarian nada con el, porque saben que Danny los ve solo como hermanos y el no les haria caso nunca, además que está el hecho que desde que nos vieron en la cama totalmente desnudos y jodidos he podido ver como sus amiguitos estan muy interesados en las actividades que Danny y yo estabamos haciendo" dijo Steve sintiendose presumido por haber cachado a sus compañeros ya que era tan raro verlos sonrojados incluso Lou pudo sonrojarse aunque a el casí no se le notaba.

Steve lo disfrutaba ver a sus tres amigos avergonzados lo gozaba tan descarademente porquede los habia  descubierto totalmente exitados, así que a Steve se lo ocurrio una idea que podría salvarlo de todo esto.

"¿Que les parece si hacemos un trato?"

"Que tipo de trato Steve" dijo Joe un poco intrigado pero también evaluandolo con cautela

"Bueno bien podrímos disfrutar un rato de diversión..." Steve hizo una pausa para darle dramatismo y sonreir como si se hubiera ganado la loteria " si saben s lo que me refiero y así liberar la tensión del ultimo caso que tuvimos"

"Que tonterias dices McGarrett tengo una maravillosa esposa y no pienso engañarla de esta manera, además que esta el hecho de que no soy gay"

"Vamos Lou será solo esta vez y nunca se volverá a repetir ademá se cuanto deseas esto no niegues que te exita ese hermoso trasero blanco y duro así que no desaproveches la oportunidad de sentirlo por lo menos una vez, nadie tiene porque enterarse de esto"

"No no lo hare, no puedo hacer eso" dijo Lou con un poco de duda ya que estaba muy tentado en aceptar el trato.

"¿No puedes o no quieres? ¿Cual es Lou? Vamos dejate llevar, disfrutalo no te quedes con las ganas de sumergír tu polla en ese apretado trasero" Steve supo que.logro convencer a su amigo cuando vio como miraba a Danny relamiendose los labios y tocandose un poco por encima de la ropa.

"Yo no lo hare, esto no es correcto Steve cuando me hice policia fue para proteger a los que no pueden protegerse así mismos y no aprovecharme dr mi puesto como seguidor de la ley y no abusar del poder que eso me otorga y eso aplica en esta situación"

"Chin amigo se que es muy difícil aceptar esto pero date cuenta que nunca tendrás la oportunidad de volver a tener la oportunidas de que el detective rubio se encuentre desnudo y abierto para tu polla"

"No Steve esto no esta bien, que diría tu padre al respecto"

"Mi padre no dudaría en cogerselo, mientras tu y yo hablamos mi padra ya estuviera enterrado hasta las bolas en el culo de Danny" dijo Steve con una enorme sonrisa

"Mientes!!! Tu padre era un seguidor de la ley muy respetado y el nunca se rebajaría a tal barbáridad"

"En realidad no lo hago, no tienes ni idea de cuantas veces lo ví joderse a varios novatos, puede que diera una imagen de un ser bueno y seguidor de la ley pero en realidad era un violador que al final siempre mato a sus victimas cuando se aburria de ellos y te lo puedo decir porque en muchas ocasiones yo estuve ahí para presenciarlo"

"No, eso no puede ser" dijo Chin no muy seguro de si mismo pues el habia escuchado rumores acerca de eso y al parecer Steve las estaba confirmando.

"Vamos Chin dejate llevar una vez, además se que no has intimado con nadie desde la muerte de malia, vamos libera toda esa tención sexual que llevas bajo tus hombros y aprovecha la oportunidad de saciarte con Danny"

Chin solo asintio para dejarle ver que estaba de acuerdo puesto que el realmente estaba muy exitado y solo quería aliviar su estado.

Steve espero a que Joe dijera algo pero podia ver que su amigo ya estaba de acuerdo con el, pues podia ver la lujuria en los ojos de su superior quien simplemete le guiño el ojo y empezó a toquetearse para aliviar la presión en sus pantalones

Despues de 15 minutos de una buena discución y lograr que  pasen un rato con Danny lo prendía como si fuera un adolecente

"Danno ven aquí cariño" espera a que su chico se siente en su regazo para hablar con el "mira tu sabes que te amo mucho ¿cierto amor?"

"Si, Steve y yo te amo a ti"

"Eso es bueno cariño, porque hoy haremos algo nuevo y tu serás el protagonista de todo"

"¿Que es lo que haremos?" Pregunta Danny con el ceño fruncido y con sospecha pues desde que vio a sus amigos en la puerta y que se empezaron a acariciar tiene una idea de lo que estaran haciendo el dia de hoy.

"Danno tu y yo sabemos que ya sabes que es lo que te estoy pidiendo que hagas"

"¿entonces porque? Se supone que me amas ¿porque me pedirias esto? Esto no hacen los aman...." danny no pudo terminar por el golpe que Stebe le lanzo ocasionando que se callera al piso.

"Callate Daniel y haras lo que yo diga porque yo soy el que manda aqui ¿me entiendes?" Steve tenia agarrado del cuello a Danny esperando a que dejara de resistirse

"S-s..si" Danny hablo en un susurro por las manos que cortaban su suministro de aire.

Steve lo dejo respirar y lo jalo a la cama subiendolo encima de el y metiendiose de una sola estocada, comenzó a meter sus dedo dentro de Danny para estirarlo y pueda soportar todo lo que estaba por venir.

"Aaggg St-steve" grito por la inesperada penetración tan brusca y los dedos que se unian a la polla de steve en su entrada.

"Shh silencio danno es hora de dar placer perrita"

Y de ese modo empezarón a disfrutar del cuerpo de Danny de diferentes maneras y posiciones ocasionando así que el rubio se sintiera un juguete sucio, roto y sin valor. Lo único que podia hacer era quedarse quieto y tratar de hacer lo queble dijeran a pesar de que no quería nada de lo que le hacían, Steve habia dicho que no lo volvería a lastimar sin embargo tenía que admitir que al principio  Steve se lo pidío amablemente talvez si el no hubiese rechazado la propuesta no se sentiría de este modo. Danny no sabe cuanto tiempo paso, el simplemente se desconecto de lo que le hacían a su cuerpo.

Cuando volvio a estar consiente de si mismo estaba acostado en la cama lleno de fluidos por todos lados, sentía tanto asco que quería restregarse hasta quitarse la piel pero no sabia si debia moverse ya que Steve a veces le gusta darle ordenes de que hacer por lo que decide aguantarse las ganas de levantarse y limpiarse hasta que su amado llegue.

Steve observa a Danny desde la esquina de la habitación y ve cuando lucha consigo mismo para no levantarse de la cama y limpiarse despues de que pasa una hora se acerca a el y lo mira a los ojos.

"Hola cariño ¿como estas?" Steve lo ve fijamente "y antes de que intentes mentirme más te vale que digas la verdad porque si no te va a ir muy.  
mal"

Danny pensaba mentir pero no se creía lo suficientemente fuerte como para ocultar lo que realmente siente así que por más vergüenza que le daba tendrá que ser sincero con Steve para evitar un castigo.

"Yo... me siento... sucio.. contaminado.... asqueroso, inutil, sin valor alguno y muy adolorido en todo mi cuerpo pero más en mi trasero" lo dijo Danny con lagrimas y un sonrojo en su rostro porque le dolía todo esto.

"Entiendo ven vamos a ducharte y prometo que jamás volveráa pasár esto"

Y Steve lo trato con cuidado mientras lo ayudaba a ducharse y curo sus heridas, pues en algún momento habian sido muy bruscos con el que lo habian lastimado. Steve lo llevo a su recamará y despues de cambiar las sabanas se acostaron juntos esperando el mañana el cual sería un dia muy agitado para todos.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disfruten.... :)

Días después Danny estuvo pensando en todo lo que había pasado, realmente ya no quería seguir en esa situación pero tampoco podía vivir sin Steve, muy a su pesar lo amaba, aunque luego de lo que sucedió dudaba totalmente de que ese sentimiento fuese verdadero, las dudas al respecto habían estado presente en sus pensamientos y eso le asustaba mucho.

No sabia que hacer respecto a su situación, por más que trataba de hallar una solución no podia hacerlo el simplemente no podría, ya que muchas  ideas venían a su mente y no todas eran buenas, quería matar a sus amigos por lo que hicieron con el, por no haber luchado contra Steve por haberse dejado convencer y sobre todo por no haber dicho nada. Ellos siguieron adelante con sus vidas mientras el seguia encerrado con Steve sin poder andar con libertad alrededor de otras personas.

Algunas semanas despues Steve se acerco a Danny de forma muy cariñosa y lo tocaba y besaba tan dulcemente que el detective se estremecía ante tal acto.

"Danny que dirías si pudieras salir de esta casa y ver a tus hijos de nuevo"

"¿En serio podría?" Pregunto Danny con ilusión pues el extrañaba como loco a sus hijos se moria por volver a verlos y abrazarlos.

"Si, esto es muy en serio, solamente tendríamos que hacer una historia"

"Para que hariamos eso"

"Vamos Daniel no te hagas el estupido ahora, tu bien sabes para que sería eso ¿o me equivoco?" Dijo amenazadoramente Steve acercandose al rubio, pegandolo a la pared y sosteniendolo con fuerza.

"Ayy!!! Steve me lastimas detente" Danny se estaba asustando de nuevo, no podia negar que le tenía miedo a su amigo.

"Dilo, anda dime el porque debemos crear una historia, se que lo sabes a mi no me haces estupido" 

"Uugg!! Bien bien, necesitamos eso porque la gente cree que me secuestraron y que me han llevado lejos de la isla porque que nadie ha podido dar conmigo"

"Bien detective, así es, entonces mañana diremos que has aparecido y diras que no sabes quien te secuestro ni porque te querian, diras que te aventaron y cuando retiraste la venda de tus ojos te diste cuenta que estabas en mi casa y viniste a mi ¿entiendes?" Dijo Steve apretando las caderas del rubio.

"S-si"

"Bien"

"P-pero y si me preguntan que paso ¿que es lo que responderé?"

"Dirás lo que te sucedio sin mencionar mi nombre"

"Yo..... no quiero..... de-decir eso" dijo Danny en un susurro bajando el rostro para que su amigo no pudiera notar las lagrimas.

"Esta bien, no digas nada, simplemente no podrás salir de aquí"

"P-pero..."

"Pero nada, esta es la unica forma que tendrás para salir de aquí y esta es la única vez que te daré esta oportunidad"

Danny miro rapidamente a Steve buscando en su rostro si lo que le decia era una broma, pero tristemente se dio cuenta que su amigo hablaba muy en serio.

"Esta bien esta bien, y-yo lo hare, dire eso, solo p-porque q-quiero ver a mis niños"

"Bien, excelente, ahora es momento de hacer que esto paresca real"

"¿que..." Danny no pudo terminar de preguntar pues Steve lo golpeo dejandolo desorientado por un momento.

Danny no podia creer que Steve lo lástimara de esta manera otra vez, dandole golpe tras golpe y cuando el dejo de luchar sintío como le empezaba a quitar la ropa y a violarlo otra vez. 

Cuando Steve termino de usar su cuerpo de las formas que el quería, lo levantó del suelo, lo ducho y lo llevo  al patio delantero, lo tiro en la entrada y se separó de su lado, regresando lentamente a su hogar.

Danny estaba muy adolorido y cansado por los golpes y las violaciones que steve le causo durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, estaba muy tentado en irse con los vecinos, pero estaba seguro que Steve lo estaba vigílando. 

Para poder soportar esto, Danny se repetia una y otra vez que solamente era para que la gente creyera la historia, así que, como pudo se arrastro hasta la puerta y tocó esperando a que Steve saliera y lo recogiera.

El no supo en que momento se quedo dormido o desmayado sugirio una vocesita en su cabeza, solo sabe que, cuando se despierta, alguien lo esta tocando y no es Steve y empiezá a entrar en pánico, pues no le gusto que este desconocido lo toque, solo tolera el de toque de su amigo porque el lo ama o simplemente te engañas a ti mismo diciendote que te ama cuando sabes que no es verdad y wow porque penso en eso uggg!! Esa vocecita al parecer no lo dejará en paz, y ¿porque demonios no dejan de tocarlo? ¿no se dan cuenta de que esta sucio y contaminado? Danny solo se estremerse al pensar eso y se envuelve en si mismo tratando de alejar el toque no deseado.

"Detective Williams por favor tranquilicese" dice el doctor tratando de evitar que se haga más daño con los cables iv a su alrededor.

"No no n-no me t-toque p-por favor n-no"

"Esta bien, lo siento, pero tienes que calmarte ¿de acuerdo? Mirame, vamos mirame" dijo tratando de no alzar su voz.

Danny se calmo un poco cuando las manos extrangeras abandonaron su cuerpo y obedecio inmediatamente al escuchar la orden que le dio el médico.

"Bien, bien" suspiro el doctor cuando Danny se tranquilizó aunque no fue lo suficiente para su gusto "bueno detect..."

"Danny" interrumpio al doctor "llameme Danny por favor yo.... no soy detective...  ya no más."

"De acuerdo, Danny....   dime ¿recuerdas algo de lo que sucedio?"

"S-si, y-yo.... si, r-recuerdo"

"¿Me podrias deci.." el doctor se interrumpio cuando Danny empezo a negar con la cabeza "bien esta bien, no hay problema, tranquilo, yo soy el doctor Rush y seré el médico que lleva tu caso, por lo tanto necesito hacerte algunas preguntasbl y examenes, mientras estabas inconciente te hicimos radiografías para ver si algo venía roto, te hicimos analisís de sangre para descartar cualquier enfermedad y curamos las heridas visibles, dejame decirte que estabas muy deshidratado y tu azucar estaba muy baja pero ya te hemos puesto líquidos para solucionar estos problemas"

El Doctor Rush no quería preguntar esto, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, aunque las marcas en el cuerpo de su paciente hablan por si solas,  es su obligación preguntar al respecto y realizar el examen de violación.

"Mira Danny se que esto es muy difícil y se que has pasado por mucho, pero es mi responsabilidad como médico preguntar ciertas cosas ¿entiendes?" el doctor vio como Danny se estremecio y como se abrazaba así mismo.

"S-si" susurro Danny, sabia que el médico querria preguntarle por las marcas en sus caderas y las cicatrices que marcaban su cuerpo, pero el no se sentía con ganas de decir lo que habia psado.

"Danny, sabes que tengo que preguntar acerca de las marcas ¿verdad?" El Doctor solo lo vio asentir y apretarse más "bien, esas marcas me indican cosas,  las cuales son un signo de abuso sexual" se detuvo un momento viendo como Danny baja la mirada, se estremecia y trataba de hacerse pequeño "por lo tanto, tengo que preguntar si estas de acuerdo en hacer el examen de abuso sexual ¿esta bien?"

Danny asintio mostrando estar de acuerdo con el médico, y solo pudo soltolar  un sollozo lleno de vergüenza, por no poder evitar contener sus lagrimas, por no poder ser fuerte y evitar que esto sucediera, ya que esto fue su culpa, siempre ha sido culpa suya y no pudo evitarlo.

"L-lo s-sie-ento yo..." 

"Shhh esta bien Danny, entiendo que esto es muy incomodo y que no quieras hablar al respecto, pero espero que entiendas que esto es por tu bien"

"S-s-si y-yo nn-no yo..."

"¿Te sentirías más comodo si fuera una mujer?"

"S-si"

"Bien, entonces mandare a una enfermera a que te haga el examen, ella te hará algunas preguntas. ¿te gustaria que el comandante estuviese presente?" Danny solo nego con la cabeza "bien, bien, descansa por el momento"

"D-doctor" hablo Danny viendo como se detenia y se volteaba para mirarlo "¿p-puede v-ven-nir k-kono?"

"Por supuesto Danny, ire por ella"

"G-gracias"

El médico salio sintiendose exahusto y su corazón dolído por el detective, que yacía roto en aquella habitación, se le quebraba el corazón al verlo tan tranquilo y avergonzado por lo que le paso. Lo unico bueno de todo esto es que ha vuelto con sus amigos que lo aman incondicionalmente y que le darán todo el apoyo que el necesita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo 
> 
> Y espero que les haya gustado
> 
> Saludos LT.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaro que no soy médico y tampoco se mucho acerca de ello, toda información fue sacada de google y un poco de mi imaginación.
> 
> Espero disfruten

El doctor fue a la sala de espera para ver a los amigos y familiares de su paciente, realmente no queria decirles lo que habia pasado su amigo, pues esto sería doloroso para todos ellos, ahh!! como odiaba tratar con este tipo de casos médicos, siempre le  hacian recordar el tipo de personas que vivian en este mundo y que merecían morir.

"Familiare del sr. Daniel Williams"

"Aqui, nosotros somos su familia"

"Buenas tardes, yo soy el Doctor Rush"

"Hola doctor, ¿puede decirnos como esta Danny?" El doctor simplemente asintio.

"Por supuesto, solo vengan conmigo, vamos a un lugar más privado"

Todos van caminando hacía una oficina, una vez que entran el doctor baja las persianas y cierra la puerta para tener mayor privacidad.

"Doc. ¿esta todo bien?"

"Primero, Comand....."

"Steve, llameme Steve, por favor" 

"De acuerdo Steve, gracias por traerlo inmediatamente cuando lo encontro"

"No hay de que Doctor Rush, la verdad estaba en shock al verlo en la puerta de mi casa, que no podia creer que lo estaba mirando"

"Es comprensible, dejeme decirle que fue muy bueno cuando lo trajo, ya que estaba presentando los signos de una deshidratación grave, que pudo haber pasado a un estado extremo"

"¿que? Pero se veía bien... digo, a pesar de los golpes no podía ver nada fuera de lugar" interrumpio Steve pensando como era eso posible, pues se supone que su Danno estaba bien, hmm quizás no le presto la suficiente atención.

"Puede que sea así, pero perdio sangre, y quieras o no eso afecta, también parece que no estaba comiendo ni bebiendo la suficiente agua, pues presenta anemia que si no se trata ya, puede llegar a ser bastante perjudicial en su salud, y por obvias razones se encuentra con un peso bajo, que no es normal para su edad ni estatura." Dijo el Doctor muy serio y preocupado. 

Steve se quedo pensando que pudo perder a su Danno, pues al parecer no estaba muy al pendiente de el, quizas el castigarlo sin comida y agua pueden ser los resultados de esto.

"¿Pero se pondrá bien?" Pregunta kono muy preocupada por la salud de su amigo.

El Doctor dio un largo suspiro sin saber como tomarían estas noticias, a pesar de no querer decirlo es su obligación informarles del estado de su paciente.

"Fisicamente si, se pondrá bien" hizo una pausa mirandolos a todos " mentalmente me preocupa más"

"¿P-porque?" Dice Kono un poco asustada.

"Danny.....  Danny sufrio abuso sexual...."

"No..." Kono interrumpio sin poder imaginar lo que su amigo debe de estar sintiendo y no pudo evitar dejar caer las lagrimas "Dios, Danny...." Chin la abrazo para consolarla y Kono estaba muy agradecida por ello, no cree que pudiera hacer frente a todo lo demás.

"Me temo que si, ha sido muy golpeado recientemente, tiene cicatricez de golopes anteriores, y su zona anal se encontraba muy inchada y con sangrado interno y externo, el no ha querido decirme una palabra al respecto y yo entiendo eso, se que esta muy avergonzado por lo que le sucedio" hizo una pausa para tomar aire  "Danny ha accedido a hacerse el examen de abuso sexual para ver si podemos encontrar alguna evidencia de la persona que lo ataco, una enfermera se hara cargo del examen para que este comodo, talvez con ella se sienta seguro de poder contar lo sucedido" el Doctor se detuvo cuando escucho a Kono soltar un sollozo.

"¿Se va a recuperar de esto?" Pregunto kono temiendo la respuesta.

"Claro que puede, solo necesitará mucha terapía y el apoyo de su familia, tenerle paciencia y vigilarlo por si llega a hacerse daño a si mismo" 

"¿Que? Danny no haría eso" dijo kono ofendida por lo que el doctor estaba sugiriendo.

"Kono....  lo que ha pasado Danny no es facil de sobrellevar, dejame decirte que  he visto muchos casos donde las victimas no pueden con el dolor emocional y fisico que sienten, que simplemente recurren a la autolesión, que en muchos casos termina en suicidio porque ya no querían seguir viviendo con lo que les paso" le dijo el Doctor con pesar.

"Pero Danny..."

"Danny es fuerte kono, lo superará, y nosotros lo ayudaremos a que se recupere" le dijo Steve con una sonrisa mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo.

"¿Que más le pasa a Danny Doctor?" Pregunto chin

"Lo bueno es que no tiene nada roto, las costillas estan un poco mallugadas y los analísis de sangre y orina estaran listos aproximadamente en una hora para descartar cualquier ETS"

"¿Podemos verlo Doctor?" Pregunto Lou

"Me temo que no, Danny ha solicitado la presencia de kono con el durante el examen. Talvez cuando el examen termine ha Danny le gustara verlos, pero por lo pronto solo kono tiene permiso de entrar con el"

"¿que? Pero... pero... ¿porque no me quiso a mi con el? Soy su mejor amigo" dijo Steve en tono desesperado.

"Comandante... Steve entende que lo que Danny necesita en estos momentos es sentirse seguro y tranquilo y si eso es al lado de Kono, eso es lo que le daremos" le dijo el doctor a Steve

"Pero nunca le haría daño" dijo Steve sintiendose enojado, porque el Doctor no le dejará ver a su pequeña mascota.

"Steve... Danny ha sido violado por un hombre o más, lo que menos quiere en estos momentos es estar rodeado de hombres, que si bien son sus amigos cercanos, lo unico que ocasionaría sería que se sintiera inconodo e inseguro, si tan solo conmigo dentro de la habitación esta a la defensiva y vigilando cada movimiento que hago a su alrededor".

"Oh... yo..."

"Si, así que si me disculpan tengo que programar el examen de su amigo y atender a mis otros pacientes, compermiso"

Con eso dicho, salieron de la oficina y el Doctor se fue, quedando en silencio y procesando todo lo que el Doctor acaba de decirles.

"Pobre Danny, no me puedo imaginar todo lo que vivio, tenemos que cazar a los hijos de puta que lo han lastimado, no podemos dejar que se escapen, quiero que sufran" Dijo Kono enfurecida

"Tranquila Kono, que el enojo no ayudará a Danny" dijo Chin tranquilamente "y no te preocupes, no dejaremos de investigar, por lo pronto tu enfocate a ayudar a Danny"

"Eso es verdad Kono,  los atraparemos, mientras tanto ayuda a Danny por mi, ya que no puedo estar con el todavia, dile que lo hecho de menos y hare cualquier cosa por ayudarlo" dijo Steve

"Ve Kono, ve con nuestro amigo, el te necesita" dijo Lou en tono serio

"Si... es verdad, tienen razón, ire con Danny para ver en que lo puedo ayudar ¿nos veremos mañana?"

"Por supuesto" respondieron los tres, mientras obserban a Kono desaparecer por los pasillos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado y vuelvo a decir que no soy medico ni conosco con exactitud los procedimientos medicos
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les guste


	9. Chapter 9

Mientras Kono caminaba hacia la habitación de Danny, iba pensando en todo lo sucedido y sentia que algo era extraño en la situación, pero decidio no prestarle más atención para enfocarse en Danny, toco la puerta y entro para ver a su amigo en la cama, luciendo cansado y con varios moretones en su cuerpo que eran visibles a traves del cuello del cuello de su bata y de sus brazos descubiertos.

"Hey Danny"

"K-kono..." dijo Danny con voz temblorosa y cuando estubo cerca de el, la abrazo y no pudo evitar llorar cuando su amiga le devolvio el abrazo "K-kono.... a-ayud-dame" sollozo el rubio un poco desesperado.

"P-por supuesto Danny, te ayudare" Kono no pudo sostener sus lagrimas y termino llorando junto con su amigo.

"N-no m-me d-dejes, p-por favor no me d-dejes" rogó el rubio

"Shhh tranquilo Danny, no te dejare, nunca te dejare solo, siempre estaré a tu lado, ¿me oyes? Siempre" a Kono se le partia el corazón al escuchar a su amigo pedir que no lo dejara, ahora ella definitivamente quiere matar a los desgraciados que lo lastimaron.

No saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero se separaron cuando la enfermera entro para realizar el examen a Danny donde esperaban pudieran encontrar pruebas de quien lo retubo durante un año y medio.

"Hola, me llamo sophi y estaré realizandote el examen ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si"

"Bien, ¿esta bien si me cuentas lo que has pasado mientras empiezo a hacerte una revisión Danny?"

Danny miro a Kono y luego a la enfermera sintiendose avergonzado y la persona más horrible del mundo.

"¿E-es Necesario?" Pregunto Danny con la esperanza de no tener que decir todo lo que sufrio.

"Lo siento, pero realmente tenemos que saber.... te preguntare algunas cosas, luego procedere a tomar algunas muestras y fotografias, esto no es para avergonzarte, pero de esta manera podemos determinar si se encuentra evidencia para encontrar a la persona que te hizo daño, nosotros solamente queremos cuidar de ti de la mejor manera posible ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo la enfermera con una pequeña sonrisa.

"E-esta b-bien

"Bien, ¿puedes decirme que sucedio cuando te secuestraron?"

"Yo... yo nose en que momento fue, solo me fuí a dormir y lo siguiente que se es que estaba en otro lugar encadenado de mis brazo y piernas, cuando la persona que me capturo s-se acerco me d-dijo q-que era mi c-culpa" Danny se detiene un momento tratando de no llorar "l-luego me empezó a golpear y cuand se c-canso de p-pegarme e-el m-e... el... me.... v-vi... el.. a-abuso de mi" empezo a sollozar pues recordar todo esto, le hacía darse cuenta que Steve lo lastimo y que el amor que sentía hacía el no era verdadero, no sabe como sucedio eso, pero ya no quiere estarlo, no quiere estar cerca de el.

Kono apreto la mano de Danny para darle un apoyo silencioso y el se volteo y la abrazo, por lo que ella también lo rodeo con sus brazos para consolarlo.

Cuando Danny empezo a hablar, ya no pudo parar de hacerlo, y les dijo como El, siempre que llegaba en donde el se encontraba, lo golpeaba y algunas veces utilizaba un látigo para lastimarlo más, también hablo de como lo mantenian desnudo y atado. Les dijo como se burlaba de el cuando no podía controlar su cuerpo y terminaba haciendo sus necesidades en si mismo, pues su captor nunca lo llevaba al baño cuando se lo pedía y por más que trataba de aguantarse, su cuerpo lo traicionaba. Les dijo como le hechaba agua helada para que se bañara y lo dejaba dormir en el piso mojado.

Se tomo un pequeño momento para tratar de tranquilizarse y cuando lo hizo les pudo decir que siempre lo violaban, despues de cada paliza, de cada baño, despues de cada burla siempre era abusado. Incluso les conto cuando trato de suicidarse porque ya no quería vivir de esa manera, ya no quería sentir más dolor, que esa vez su captor lo castigo tan mal, que tardo muchos dias en poder moverse por si solo y durante ese tiempo su secuestrador lo empezo tratar bien, por lo que el se aferro con fuerza a eso incluso dejo de luchar para sentir afecto otra vez.

Kono estaba sorprendida de todo lo que su amigo decía, definitivamente fue horrible, ella no podia dejar de llorar al escuchar a su amigo decir que amaba al hombre que lo lastimo y que dejó que otros tres hombres abusaran de el, le dolia el corazón por el rubio y ya no queria escuchar más, pero su amigo la necesitaba con el, por lo tanto necesitaba ser fuerte para el y aguantarse toda la rabia, y el dolor que sentia por au amigo.

"El... el empezó a volver a pegarme y castigarme, porque yo... yo no podría seguirle el ritmo, me sentía muy cansado y yo solo quería descansar y El... El me dijo si quería ser libre y yo dije que si, que quería irme de ese lugar y l-lo siguiente q-que se, es que llueven g-golpes por doquier, y-yo t-trate de d-defenderme p-pero no p-pude y me r-rendi, me di p-por v-vencido" dijo Danny tratando de controlar sus sollozos y su cuerpo tembloroso, estaba tan agradecido de que Kono estuviera con el abrazandolo pues se sentia seguro en sus brazos "me v-violo nose p-por c-cuant-to t-tiempo...."

"Tranquilo Danny, respira amigo, respira" aconsejo Kono pues estaba preocupada de que su amigo se fuera a desmayar.

"Y-yo lo amaba y El m-me t-tiro, m-me utilizó" volvio a sollozar el rubio "y-yo no se que hacer"

Y durante la narración de lo sucedido Kono se dio cuenta que Danny nunca menciono el nombre del hombre que se lo habia llevado, pero por lo pronto decidio quedarse en silencio.

"Lo hiciste bien Danny, fuiste muy valiente por contarme todo esto" dijo la enfermera en un tono tranquilo "ahora necesito hacer un examen, tratare de hacerlo lo más rapido posible ¿esta bien?"

"Si"

"Bien, también tomare algunas fotografias en tu cuerpo para evidencia ¿estas de acuerdo?"

"S-si, esta bien"

Y así Sophi procedio a realizar el examen, se le hizo algo muy dificil, pues escuchar decír a su paciente que amaba al desgraciado que lo lastimo, la hacía querer cazar a los desgraciados, matarlos, descuartizarlos, y envolver en una burbuja al rubio y nunca dejar que lo vuelvan a lastimar.

Despues de algunas horas, la enfermera termino y salio de la habitación, diciendo que un psicólogo vendría a hablar con el.

Cuando Danny y Kono se quedaron solos, permanecieron en silencio un momento más, mientras se abrasaban, despues de un rato el rubio empezo a inquietarse, por lo que Kono lo solto.

"Kono... yo q-quiero p-pedirte un favor"

"Esta bien Danny, dime"

"¿P-puedes ayudarme con el p-papeleo para cambiar de c-contacto de e-emergencias?" Pregunto con incertidumbre el rubio.

Kono se sorprendio por lo que le fue solicitado, y por un segundo no supo que responder, pero cuando empezo a ver el pánico en su amigo, rapidamente le contesto.

"Por supuesto, ¿puedo preguntar el porque?"

Danny desvio la mirada mordiendose el labio sin saber si podia confiar plenamente en su amiga, pero al final se dijo a si mismo que Kono nunca le haria daño.

"Yo... no q-quiero a Steve c-como mi contacto" se detuvo un momento tratando de controlar sus lagrimas "quiero p-ponerte a ti"

Kono se sorprendio de que su amigo quisiera quitar a su mejor amigo como su contacto y ponerla a ella, pero si lo pensaba bien, talvez el no se sentia seguro en que un hombre tuviera gran responsabilidad sobre el.

"Esta bien Danny, yo me encargare de eso"

"Gracias" le sonrio Danny, siendo su primer sonrisa real en bastante tiempo "no le d-digas a S-steve"

"Esta bien Danny, no lo hare" dijo Kono, haciendo que el rubio sonriera mientras se quedaba dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy me sentí generosa y decidí compartir otro capitulo.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero disfruten este capitulo :)

Habian pasado un par de semanas, que estuvieron llenas de pruebas, Kono daba gracias a los dioses que su amigo haya dado negativo en todas las Enfermedades de Trasmision Sexual, sin embargo, sabe que cada cierto tiempo se debe volver hacer las pruebas para descartar cualquier virus.

Desgraciadamente no pudieron sacar nada del examen de abuso que le realizaron, pues el tipo se encargo de limpiarlo muy bien para quitar todo rastro, así que cualquier tipo de ADN que esperaban encontrar, no fue posible, pues el bastardo utilizó condón.

A pesar de todo eso, Kono no podia quitarse las preguntas que rondaban en su mente, desde que su amigo conto lo que le habia sucedido. Ella no queria incomodarlo con sus dudas, pero realmente necesitaba saberlo para que pudiera ayudarlo a salir adelante.

Así sin más, entro a la habitación del rubio para cuestionarle y poder aclarar sus dudas, pues ella no podría estar en paz hasta saber la verdad, no dejaría que su amigo le mienta ni le oculte nada.

"Hey Danny, ¿como estas?" Kono sabia que era una pregunta estupida pero no podia evitar hacerla.

"Hola Kono" sonrio Danny, contento de tenerla a su lado.

Danny se empezó a inquietar, pues su amiga no dejaba de verlo con su intensa mirada, lo cual lo comenzaba a poner ansioso. 

"¿Que sucede kono?"

"Danny.... verás tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte" Kono se detuvo para pensar como con vencerlo "realmente no quiero hacerte sentir incomodo... pero realmente necesito preguntarte esto"

"De acuerdo.." dijo lentamente Danny, un poco asustado por lo que Kono queria preguntarle.

"Cuando estabas contando lo que te hicieron cuando estuviste cautivo, me di cuenta que siempre te referiste a tu secuestrador como EL" se detuvo dejando que Danny asimilara lo que le estaba diciendo "y nunca dijiste que era tu captor o tu secuestrador o tu atacante.. esto me hizo pensar en que quizás conociste a la persona que te hizo daño.... ¿lo conoces Danny? ¿sabes quien fue?"

"P-porque preguntarias eso" dijo el rubio muy nervioso.

"Danny, por favor respondeme"

Danny volteo a otro lado deseando no estar aquí, no queria decirle nada a su amiga, el no quería ver el rostro de Kono cuando le dijera quien fue, ella no le iba a creer.

"Danny... quiero ayudarte, pero si no me dejas, entonces ¿como quieres que lo haga?" Guardo silencio esperando la respuesta de su amigo "vamos amigo, confía en mi, por favor"

Danny quería confiar su ayuda, y para eso tiene que confiar en ella, debatiendo internamente los beneficios y lo que no le convenia, decidio poner su confianza en ella.

"Yo... si... lo conosco" cerro sus ojos esperando una mala reacción.

"¿Quien fue Danny?" Dijo Kono con voz tranquila, pero Danny solo nego con la cabeza, tratando de llorar "Danny por favor" suplico Kono.

"No me van a creer" le contesto el rubio con voz temblorosa.

"Yo lo hare hermano, yo creere en ti"

"P-pero nadie más lo hara y E-El vendra p-por mi" sollozo, a pesar de no querer llorar no pudo aguantarse y lo solto. "Te hara d-daño Kono, no q-quiero que te l-lastime"

"Nadie me lastimara Danny, puedo cuidarme, además el 5-0 puede protegernos"

Danny empezó a entrar en pánico cuando su amiga menciono el grupo de trabajo, se abrazo a si mismo sacudiendo la cabeza freneticamente.

"No no no nononono no"

"Danny calmate, ¡¡hey!! amigo" Kono no sabia que hacer y en su desesperación lo abrazó, sintiendo lo rigido que se puso ante el contacto inesperado, dio un suspiro de alivio cuando sintio que se relajaba en sus brazos "Danny, podemos detener a quien te lastimo, pero para eso necesito saber quien es"

"Te lastimaran, yo no quiero que lo hagan, te llevaran lejos de mi, no puedes dejarme por favor" dijo Danny con voz llorosa

"Shhh tranquilo, no te dejare" Kono le limpio las lagrimas que caian por su rostro "pero, realmente necesito que me digas, quiero protegerte" podia ver la indecisión en el rostro de su amigo "por favor"

"B-bien, pero por favor no hagas nada al respecto"

"Pero Da.."

"NO!!! No haras nada al respecto ni le diras a nadie"

"Danny"

"No!! Si quieres saberlo, entonces aceptarás las condiciones"

Despues de pensarlo un poco Kono realmente estaba asustada de quien podria ser el sujeto que se llevo a su amigo y lo lastimo tanto, al grado de que su compañero tuviera miedo, pero de todos modos ella queria saber y si tiene que prometer eso, ella lo hara.

"Bien, esta bien, aceptare las condiciones, sin embargo que quede registrado que no estoy de acuerdo"

"Bien, bien" Danny dio una respiración temblorosa armandose de valor para poder confesarle a su amiga quien era el responsable de su dolor "f-fue.. me llevo S-steve el m-me secuestro y C-chin junto con L-lou y J-joe... abusaron de mi" termino de decir con un fuerte sollozo.

Kono estaba en shock, pues no podia creer que sus amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo pudieran hacer algo de esa magnitud, ella quizo decir que era imposible, que sus compañeros pero sobretodo Chin, nunca harian algo así.

Sin embargo al parecer Danny podia decir que ella no le estaba creyendo pues se retiro de su abrazo y comenzo a encerrarse en si mismo.

"Danny..." susurto Kono

"Vete... tu no me crees, vete"

"Danny por favor"

"No me crees, dijiste que lo harias" Danny estaba llorando, sin dejar que Kono lo consuele "dejame solo"

Kono miro a su amigo y no queria estresarlo más, así que salio del cuarto y decidio buscar algo de comer para despejar su mente y poder pensar con claridad.

Mientras tanto, cuando Kono salio del cuarto dejando al rubio desprotegido, otra persona aprovecho esto para entrar a la habitación.

"Hola Danno, ¿me extrañabas?"

Danny se congelo cuando escucho esa voz, solo vio como Steve se acerco y lo sujeto en la cama de hospital.

"S-steve d-dejame"

"Shhh, silencio que no quiero escuchar tus lloriqueos"

"No, por favor, d-dejame s-solo" se encontraba asustado, el queria luchar contra Steve, pero no queria ser golpeado ni lastimado cuando lo penetrara.

"Pequeño no sabes cuanto te extrañe" le dijo Steve mientras lo acariciaba y preparaba "vamos a pasar un buen rato juntos, tu y yo... despues vendran los otros"

"Noo, no quiero, Steve por favor"

"Shhhh, recuerda relajarte"

Así sin más, Steve empezo a penetrarlo, Danny no lucho, el solo dejo que sucediera pues nunca podria luchar contra el Seal y vencerlo. Ahora se arrepentia de decirle a Kono que se fuera, entendia porque ella no le creeria, nadie lo haria, pues los del 5-0 son gente amable y protectora, y nunca han dado señal de ser unos monstruos.

Cuando Steve estaba a punto de llegar, salio de Danny y lo obligo a chuparlo para llegar al orgasmo en su boca.

"Eso es, traga todo corazón" Steve miraba satisfecho todo esto.

Cuando bajo de la cama entraron los otros tres para tener su turno con el rubio, y lo unico que pudo hacer Danny fue soportar ser tomado por quienes llamaba sus amigos, le dolia, a pesar de que Steve lo preparo, le dolia su entrada pues eran muy bruscos con el.

Todos hicieron lo mismo que Steve, llegando en la boca del rubio para no dejar rastro de nada, cuando terminaron Steve llevo a Danny al baño donde lo obligo a lavarse la boca y a utilizar enjuage bucal, destruyendo así las muestras en caso de que Danny se revisara de nuevo.

Kono ya habia dejado a su amigo solo por un buen rato y decidio volver, pero cuando iba llegando a la habitación de su amigo pudo ver que su jefe, su primo, el amigo de su jefe y Lou iban saliendo del cuarto y llendose rapidamente. Ella se apresuro al cuarto y vio a Danny hecho bolita en una esquina llorando y temblando.

"Danny ¿que paso?"

"Nada"

"Danny"

"No paso nada Kono"

"Danny yo te creo, lo que me dijiste, yo estuve pensando y... yo te creo"

Danny la miro a los ojos buscando rastros de engaño pero no encontro nada y sonrio, porque ella decidio creerle, su amiga le creia.

"Danny, cuando venia hacia aqui pude ver como ellos salian de aquí, ¿te lastimaron?" Kono vio como se tenso su amigo y bajaba la mirada "Danny puedes decirme"

"S-si" Danny lloro "me... ellos..." le daba vergüenza, era tan patetico por dejarse violar.

"Danny mirame, no te voy a juzgar" Kono se quedo en silencio y decidio preguntar lo que estaba pensando "¿te violaron?"

Danny se estremecio por lo directa que era Kono al preguntarle lo que le habia hecho sus compañeros de confianza.

"Si" susurro Danny

"Voy a matarlos"

"NO!!! Prometisto no decir ni hacer nada!!" Dijo Danny muy asustado derrepente.

"No entiendo como pueden lastimarte, no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer"

"Lo siento"

"Hey! No te disculpes que no ha sido culpa tuya, esos bastardos merecen sufrir porque la muerte sería un maldito regalo para ellos"

"Kono" gimio Danny 

"No te preocupes, no dejare que te lastimen de nuevo, te quedarás conmigo más tarde que te den de alta ¿de acuerdo?"

"S-si bien"

"Bien"

"¿No le diras al doctor?"

"Danny estoy segura que ellos no dejaron rastros de ADN, por lo tanto no tendria caso hacer que te revisen de nuevo"

"Si, tienes razon"

"Bien, ya no llores hermano, te ayudare y protegere a pesar de mi vida"

El rubio se asusto y empezaba a entrar en pánico cuando dijo su amiga que podria dar su vida para que el estuviera a salvo.

"Danny, hey, tranquilo, lo siento no quize asustarte" decia Kono tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo, cuando lo pudo calmar lo abrazo y se prometio a si misma que haria pagar a esos bastardos por todo el daño que le causaron a su mejor amigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les guste
> 
> Disfrutad

Cuando Danny fue dado de alta, Kono se lo llevo a una cabaña para tener tranquilidad, nadie más sabia donde se encontraban, pues Kono estaba tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Queria que su amigo estuviera tranquilo y seguro, por lo cual trajo a sus hijos con el, al principio fue muy reacio a tocarlos, pero con la ayuda de un psicologo que también los acompaño a la cabaña Danny fue capaz de sentirse lo suficientemente bien para acercarse a ellos y abrazarlos.

Danny tardo un tiempo en poder sentirse seguro, tardo un poco más en volver a tener confianza en si mismo y poco a poco volvia hacer el mismo de siempre. 

Sin embargo, no queria volver como detective, tampoco queria volver a trabajar con el 5-0, pues no queria exponerse de esa manera, así que decidio renunciar, se retiro y trato de evitar a sus compañeros lo más que pudo. Danny realmente estaba agradecido con Kono, pues ha sido un gran apoyo cuando el más lo necesitaba.

El ya no se sentía seguro en Hawaii, y quería irse, pero tampoco queria dejar de estar cerca de su hija. Era un gran dilema y una lucha interna para decidir que hacer, pero todo cambio cuando Rachel hablo con el.

"Hola Danny" sonrio Rachel

"Hey! Rach, ¿que paso?"

"Nada Danny, solo queria hablar contigo"

Instantaneamente Danny se puso rigido, pues cuando su ex mujer queria hablar con el, siempre eran malas noticias, a pesar de que trataba de sonar agradable, siempre terminaba sufriendo con la noticia que le decia.

"Tranquilo Daniel, no es nada malo lo prometo" trato de tranquilizar Rachel, pues viendo a su ex pareja, sabe cuan pesimista puede ser.

"Lo siento"

"No lo sientas, en parte es mi culpa, ya que siempre te he dado malas noticias de esta manera" sonrio tristemente, porque ella ha lastimado tanto al rubio, que no sabe como es que el todavia la quiere.

"Bueno.... ¿que es lo que quieres decirme?"  Danny pregunto un poco ansioso.

"Mira, se, que lo que has pasado es horrible... todo lo que te hicieron estas personas, es simplemente malvado" se detuvo un momento tratando de organizar sus ideas "has luchado este ultimo año para superar el trauma que te causaron, y lo has hecho bien... sin embargo, puedo ver que no te sientes del todo tranquilo aqui en hawaii, siempre estas en alerta, mirando hacia todos lados como si esperaras ser atacado en cualquier momento"

Danny miro hacia su regazo no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada de la que fue su pareja una vez.

"Danny" susurro Rachel "esta bien, no te avergüenzes"

"Pero..." Danny queria llorar, tenia una necesidad increible de confesarle a Rachel el porque siempre estaba en un estado de alerta, pero tenia miedo de su reacción, además le avergonzaba que ella se entero lo que le.habian hecho a su cuerpo, como fue utilizado una y otra vez.

"Danny" Rachel se acerco muy lentamente tratando de abrazarlo,pues a pesar de que ha mejorado mucho, el todavia no se deja tocar demasiado, ella no se detuvo hasta que pudo envolver al padre de sus hijos en un cariñoso abrazo "se porque te encuentras así, siempre alerta, siempre vigilante"

"No.." el estaba entrando en pánico

"Shhh, tranquilo" trataba de calmarlo, sintio cuando Kono se acerco a el y también lo abrazo, esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Cuando por fin, logro estar tranquilo, se volvio hacia Rachel esperando a que ella volviera hablar, para saber a donde queria llegar con todo esto.

"Nosotras queremos que te sientas tranquilo, que no tengas miedo de salir a la tienda, queremos que estes ansioso y vigilante esperando un ataque sorpresa" Rachel estaba nerviosa pues no sabia como iba a reaccionar su ex esposo "queremos regresar a New Jersey, solamente si tu quieres, Stan y yo lo hemos hablado, y decidimos que esto es lo mejor para ti"

"Pero... los niños.."

"Los niños estan de acuerdo"

"Pero.."

"Daniel, no te preocupes por nada, ellos no volveran a tocarte, Kono y yo nos aseguraremos de eso. Charlie no sabe exactamente lo que te sucedio sin embargo el entiende que ya no quieres estar aquí y el esta bien con ir a New Jersey, lo mismo pasa con Grace, ella si sabe lo que paso, y lo que Steve te hizo y no quiere estar aquí más"

"Mi niña sabe.." Danny empieza a llorar y sentirse un poco humillado porque su bebe sabe lo que le sucedio.

"Danno, te amo, no importa lo que paso, nunca te dejare de querer" Grace se acerco y lo abrazo, mientras el poco a poco le devolvia el abrazo.

Danny se sintio muy amado, el esperaba el rechazo por parte de sus hijos y su ex esposa sin embargo, lo han sorprendido demostrandole cuanto lo aman sin importar lo que sus llamados amigos le hicieron y en ese instante decidio que regresaria a su ciudad natal, para volver a sentirse bien consigo mismo y volver a tener la confianza que le falta en si mismo, para sentirse seguro otra vez.

 

Algunas semanas despues los 6 partieron de vuelta a NJ, solo avisandole a algunas personas, pues no querian que cierto comandante se enterara de nada.

Pues el andaba cazando a su amigo y Kono no estaba teniendo nada de eso, así que con la ayuda de Toast puedieron desaparecer.

Cuando llegaron New Jersey Rachel, Stan, Charlie y Grace se instalaron en una casa cerca de la familia Williams, mientras que Kono y Danny se quedaron con los padres del rubio.

Poco a poco encontraron una rutina, donde Danny y Kono salian a correr por las mañanas, iban con un psicologo, pasaban tiempo en familia y esi era algo bueno, puesto que el rubio iba mejorando cada dia, y el amor que le daba todo el Clan Williams ayudo de gran manera a su recuperación.

Despues de un tiempo, Kono y Danny buscaron su propia casa, que estaba relativamente cerca de los padres de Danny y de donde vivian sus hijos, Kono estaba muy feliz porque su amigo era el mismo, claro que ya no era una persona muy táctil con lo demás, solamente con su familia y amigos en los que confiaba plenamente.

A pesar de todo esto, Kono no podia dejar pasar lo que su ohana hizo, ella queria venganza y deseaba de todo corazón poder llevar a cabo su plan. Porque, a pesar de saber que ellos eran los culpables, bajo los ojos de otras personas ellos eran sus angeles guardianes y ella se ponia furiosa que no se podia hacer justicia para Danny porque ciertamente, ningún policia en Hawaii creeria que el grupo de trabajo del gobernador eran unos violadores, maltratadores y ella no los iba a dejar salirse con la suya, pues nadie lastimaba a sus amigo mientras ella viviera.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten esto

Habian pasado dos años desde que Danny habia dejado de ser cautivo en las manos de Steve y el se sentía muy bien, más en control de su alrededor.

Desde que volvieron a New Jersey entro a clases de karate, jujitsu, taekwondo y defensa personal, para estar más preparado para cualquier imprevisto no deseado, por lo tanto Danny habia ganado músculo y se habia vuelto más fuerte, cada dia se sentia mejor, su autoestima subio y junto con su psicologo pudo superar todo lo que le habia pasado.

El rubio estaba agradecido de haber superado su 'enamoramiento' con Steve, pues el realmente no lo amaba y entendio que tuvo el sindrome de estocolmo y fue por eso que decía estar enamorado, lo bueno fue, que pudo recuperar su vida o por lo menos la mayor parte, porque ya no quiso volver a la policia.

Cuando fue con su psicologo en New Jersey el le recomendo buscar un pasatiempo, al principio no sabía que hacer, pero estando caminando por un parque y viendo a los niños y jovenes jugar, decidio que queria entrenarlos en beisbol. En su siguiente sesión le comento a su psicologo, el lo alentó a hacerlo, y a los dias ya habia formado un equipo y horarios de entrenamiento. Estaba tan feliz en lo que hacia, que no le importaba pasar algunas horas conviviendo con los chicos.

A pesar de que trataba de mantenerse ocupado, se dio cuenta que tenia algunas horas libres y estando aburrido saco un cuaderno y se puso a escribir. Al principio fueron puros pensamientos y sentimientos, pero despues fue creando una historia de todo lo que habia vivido, no pensaba mostrarsela a nadie, sin embargo el destino tenia otros planes.

"Oye Danny quieres ir..." se detuvo Kono al mo encontrar a su amigo en su habitación, estaba por irse cuando un cuaderno en la cama le llamó la atención, se hacerco y se puso a leer, quedando fascinada por todo lo que leia sin percatarse de que cierto rubio la estaba mirando.

"¿Interesante lo que lees?" Dijo Danny haciendo brincar a Kono del susto "lo siento, no te quise asustar"

"Esta bien" guardo silencio pensando en lo que acababa de leer "Danny ¿tu escribiste esto?"

"Umm.. si... ¿porque?" Pregunto un poco dudoso el rubio.

"Esto es fantastico!! Amigo tienes que publicarlo"

"Kono... no creo que sea tan bueno"

"Claro que si, es asombroso, no sabia que tenias este talento"

"Um.." Danny se sonrojo por lo que su amiga le decia, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ser reconocido de esa manera "si.. yo tome algunas clases de escritura para poder hacer el papeleo, y en hawaii lo volví a tomar para poder inventar un suceso creible para las locuras de Steve" lo dijo mientras se sobaba la nuca nerviosamente.

"Danny, confia en mi, esto es genial, publicalo para ver la respuesta de la gente y si te gusta puedes continuar publicando las Dannoaventuras"

"Jajaja eso no se me habia ocurrido" dijo Danny riendose un poco, pues sonaba divertido, aunque si lo pensaba bien, ese nombre estaria excelente para escribir una saga de libros "lo hare, por ti, me has ayudado mucho Kono y te estoy muy agradecido"

"No tienes nada que agradecer hermano, somos familia y siempre estare para tí, no importa la situación siempre te apoyare"

"Gracias Kono" Danny no pudo recistirse y abrazo a su amiga mientras soltaba algunas lagrimas.

A pesar de haberse recuperado del abuso que le infrigieron, debe admitir que ha cambiado un poco su personalidad. Ya no confia a la primera en las personas y le incomoda el contacto no esperado, solo lo soporta si es el quien empieza el contacto, porque si lo tocan sin su concentimiento le entran ganas de lavarse, en donde fue tocado.

Su psicologo le dice que es normal tener reservas acerca de los toques de otras personas y es entendible, cuando le pregunto si podria volver a hacer una persona táctio le dijo que si, pero dependia de como se sintiera el al respecto, pero si lo piensa bien, a el ya no le gusta que un desconocido lo toque, solo las personas en quienes el confia.

Al principio penso que su libro no se venderia, pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando fue todo un exito, por lo cual siguio escribiendo las Dannoaventuras, que tuvieron una gran respuesta por parte de la gente, durante todo esto, dejo de ver a Kono, casí no estaba a su lado y salia mucho, el queria saber a donde iba su amiga, pues cuando el preguntaba ella solo le decia que fue a pasear, sin embargo el no le creia. 

Queria averiguar que es lo que hacia Kono, a donde iba y con quien se iba, por lo que decidio seguirla, durante el dia, su amiga hizo muchas paradas, compraba un poco de comida y luego, se dirigio a un lugar retirado de la ciudad, entrando a un edificio abandonado. Danny estaba ansioso por saber que es lo que tramaba Kono, y tenia mucha curiosidad de saber porque entro a ese lugar.

Cuando por fin se decidio en entrar al edificio, iba un poco temeroso. Entro silenciosamente preguntandose en donde habria ido Kono, reviso toda la planta de abajo y cuando estaba por subir a la siguiente planta, noto la alfombra mal acomodada, la movio y encontro una puerta en el piso, su curiosidad era tan grande, que decidio abrir y entrar, colocando de nuevo la alfombre y cerrando la puerta deslizante.

No sabia que esperar cuando bajo las escaleras, el se imaginaba muchas cosas excepto ver a Kono golpeando a sus antiguos amigos, se quedo en shock al ver todo eso, su amiga los tenia desnudos y colgando de sus brazos. No esta seguro de que fue lo que hizo porque Kono volteo hacia donde el se encontraba, abrio mucho sus ojos y corrio hacia el.

"Espera Danny"

"K-kono p-porque" Danny estaba en camino a un ataque de pánico.

"Shhh esta bien, ven sientate" Kono lo sento en las escaleras, metio su cabeza entre sus rodillas mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda "tranquilo, todo estará bien, nadie te hara daño, ellos no te pueden tocar de nuevo"

Danny escuchaba las palabras calmantes de su amiga y poco a poco se fue relajando, apoyandose en el abrazo que Kono le estaba dando.

"Eso es Danny, tranquilo, no dejare que te pase nada" Kono estaba un poco adustada de que el rubio fuera a decirle a la policia, pues el todavia sentía devoción al respecto "respira, eso es, otra vez"

Danny se tranquilizo y pudo respirar bien de nuevo, no sabia que pensar con lo que acababa de presenciar.

"Kono.... ¿porque..."

"Porque te hicieron daño Danny" interrumpio Kono "no podia dejar que se salieran con la suya, todos creen que ellos te ayudaron y que trabajaron duro para disque encontrar a quien te secuestro, cuando en realidad fueron ellos quienes te lastimaron" se detuvo cuando sus lagrimas empezaron a salir "no podia quedarme tranquila sabiendo que estos mal nacidos estaban libres y esperando cualquier oportunidad para hacerte daño de nuevo" kono vio que su amigo la vio impactado con eso ultimo "si, aberigüe y descubrí que estaban planeando secuestrarte otra vez y utilizarte para sacar ganancias, no podia quedarme con los brazos cruzados, sabiendo lo que querian hacer"

"Kono..." susurro Danny mientras la abrazaba "gracias por protegerme"

"Danny.... te mereces ser protegido, amado y cuidado, eres un hombre maravilloso y cualquier persona seria feliz de tenerte" Kono vio como Danny se empezaba a sonrojar y sonrio "¿porque te sonrojas amigo?"

"Humm bueno... yo..." Danny se puso nervioso, pues no sabia como reaccionaria su amiga "e-empece a s-salir con alguien" 

"Wow y ¿quien es?" Pregunto asombrada Kono, puea era un gran paso para su amigo.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas al Doctor Rush?" El rubio espero a que Kono asintiera "bueno, decidí intentarlo con el"

"Felicidades amigo, me alegro que encuentres el amor de nuevo" kono vio como se relajo el rubio con sus palabras.

"Gracias, al principio yo no queria, porque me daba miedo que me fuera a lastimar, y cuando estaba con Steve hubo momentos donde a decir verdad el sexo fue placentero y me g-gusto" dijo un poco avergonzado.

"Entiendo Danny, no te averguenzes de eso" el rubio solo asintio y miro a sus captores.

"¿Que planeas hacer con ellos?"

"Matarlos Danny, ellos no merecen vivir"

"Pero Kono... son personas, seres humanos"

"No, no lo son, son unos monstruos que decidieron lastimar a mi hermano de otra madre y no les importo una mierda lo que tu sufrias, así que no te atrevas a llamarlos 'humanos' porque no lo son"

"Es solo que... no tienen porque sufrir así"

"Danny, ellos querian secuestrarte de nuevo ¿no entiendes? querian alejarte de tu familia y violarte una y otra vez, ibas hacer su juguete, su trabajo para sacar dinero extra ¿querias eso? DIME!!!"

"No yo.. no" susurro Danny

"Por eso lo hice, no queria que te hicieran nada, tu eres muy importante para mi y no dejaré que alguien te lastime, mientras este viva, siempre hare lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a salvo y si eso es tener que matar, torturar, desmembrar a alguien, quiero que sepas que lo hare con gusto y no me arrepentire de ello"

"Kono... te amo"

"Yo también Danny"

Se abrazaron duertemente sintiendo el cariño mutuamente dado, no saben cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, confortandose el uno al otro. Solo se separaron cuando Danny pregunto:

"¿Desde cuando los tienes capturados?"

"Un mes"

"Wow"

"Si, los he torturado de muchas maneras, incluso contrate a alguien para que los violara y sintieran lo que tu sentiste cuando te lo hicieron a ti"

".... recuerdame nunca ponerme en tu lado malo"

"Nunca estaras en mi lado malo" dijo Kono con una sonrisa "¿quieres golpearlos o algo?"

Danny asintio y se levanto para caminar hacia sus maltratadores, observando los cortes, los moretones, notando que todos sus dedos estaban rotos, podia decir que algunas costillas estaban rotas, la cara estaba hinchada y por dentro Danny se sintio complacido.

"Vaya que les han dado una buena paliza"

"¿D-danno....?" Pregunto Steve, reciviendo un golpe en el estomago.

"No me llames así, no tienes derecho a hacerlo"

"Ayudanos, por favor..." Chin dijo en voz muy baja.

"No, ustedes merecen morir, merecen todo lo que les hizo Kono"

"Amigo.... tu....no.... eres.... así...." dijo Lou entrecortadamente, pues le costaba respirar.

"Ustedes son los causantes de su propio dolor"

"Danny... perdoname, nunca q-quise d-dañarte"

"Pero lo hiciste Steve, me lastimaron profundamente y no los quiero cerca de mi jamás" Danny se volteo con Kono "puedes seguir y matarlos hermana, los dejo en tus manos"

"Excelente" sonrio como si se hubiera sacado un premio "bien, creo que es hora de morir"

Kono les.hecho acido en todo el cuerpo, quemandolos lentamente, observando como se iba carcomiendo la piel, los musculos, ese acido era potente y muy efectivo.

"Wow, ¿donde conseguiste eso Kono?"

"Toast me ayudo a conseguirlo, me dijo que era muy corrosivo... y tenia razón esto es extremadamente peligroso" sonrio escuchando los ultimos gritos de dolor "Mira!!! Incluso se deshace de los huesos"

"Asombroso" dijo Danny sin culpa alguna, más bien sintio paz, sabiendo que nunca podrian dañarlo nuevamente "¿como le hiciste para para colocar ese sistema de lluvia encimad e ellos, con el acido?"

"Bueno, Toast también ayudo, ahora vamos a quemas el edificio, para eliminar cualquer rastro"

"Pero ¿y si ven huellas?"

"No te preocupespor eso, Toast se encargará de limpiar cualquier rastro nuestro de aquí, además tengo una coartada y tu también" sonrio alegremente mientras salian del edificio.

Ambos regresaron a casa, satisfechos con los resultados de las muertes de quienes habian considerado sus amigos y ohana, cuando trabajaban juntos. 

La policia, ni los ciudadanos nunca supieron el tipo de personas que eran los del 5-0, en las investigaciones que se realizaron con las desapariciones del grupo de trabajo, nunca pudieron encontrar nada y se volvio un caso frio.

Danny se volvio famoso con sus libros y Kono abrio una escuela de surf, viviendo tranquilamente el resto de sus vidas.

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el final,aunque no estoy muy convencida al respecto.
> 
> Se me borro lo que ya tenia escrito y tuve que empezar de nuevo por lo que quedo un poco diferente.
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado
> 
> Gracias por acompañarme en esto :3


End file.
